


The Pretty Little Kitty (AH/RT)

by Katiie190



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat eyes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claws, F/M, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: Allison Jacobs is a cat hybrid.She's been living in a cage inside a building since she was 18 years old.Now she's 27 and has been there for almost 10 years being used as an experiment by scientists.One day something happens and she managed to get free....Only problem is, she has no idea where she is.





	1. Chapter 1

<\------Allison

 

*Allison's POV* -11 year's ago- 

      _I smiled and waved at my friend Brooke, who lives around the block from me, as i walked up the stairs of my front porch and walked inside. "Mom! Dad! Im home!" I called out hanging my jacket up on the hook. Not getting an answer i walked further into the house turning the corner stopping when i seen my mom and dad sitting on the couch, two men standing in front of them in lab coats. "Honey, please sit down." My dad told me motioning to the other couch._

_Slowly i walked over to the couch and sat down, making sure i didnt sit on my tail that was tucked into my pants, my ears being hidden under a beanie. "Mom, whats going on?" I asked her with eyes full of fear, she didn't answer me, didn't even look at me._

_All she did was continue to stay silent as she stared at a closed brief case that was sitting in front of her on the coffee table. "Allison, these men are scientists." My dad paused, slowly i brought my eyes up to look at him. "They know about you and they want you to go with them for a while."_

_Tears began coming into my vision and i shook my head. "I dont want to go. Im not going." I told my dad as i looked over at the scientists who were watching us with straight faces that held no emotion. "Im sorry sweetheart." My dad whispered as the two men came and grabbed an arm each and began pulling me out of the house._

_"No! Let go of me!" I screamed thrashing around causing my beanie to fall off at some point freeing my ears. Letting out a sob i extracted my claws and sunk them into one of the guys wrists making him wince in pain but never the less, tighten his grip._

_They dragged me to a van that i didn't notice was parked on the street, until now.  
"Please! Mom! Dad! Help me!" I screamed as they practically threw me into the back of the van, rushing to a window i began banging on it watching as my dad held my mom while she cried... _

_That was the last time i saw my parents._

-Present-

       "Open number 636." I heard a voice demand, my head snapped up as i shuffled myself against the back of the cage as the door opened, not fazed by my actions, the man reached in and grabbed me by the shock collar i was forced to wear since i got here, it was locked onto my neck with a pad lock that only he would be able to unlock with the key, he dragged me out of my cage dragging me down the hallway. 

     Myself, along with the other hybrids who are in the cages that lined the walls, are only let out of our cages three times a day. Once, for morning testing, second time for food and bathroom, third time is for night testing. It was my turn for my morning testing which meant i got to be poked with more needles, yay. (Note the sarcasm.) 

     The man dragged me firmly to the room that had a steel table in the middle of the room that had straps on it made to hold the hybrids down. 

      "Go." The man ordered, deciding it would be best to not put up a fight i laid down on the table with an emotionless face as the scientist strapped my arms, head, legs, and mid-section down to the table. "Now." The scientist paused pulling a cart towards him as he sat on a stool next to me. 

      The man pulled my eye lids open pointing a flash light to my face, my eyes tried to close on reflex but the man just held my eyes open as he checked my eyes. "Eyes seem to react well with light." He stated into the recorder that has all the information about me on it for the past 11 years. Feeling a slight sting in my arm i let out a hiss as he took my blood but he just ignored me and finished his work. 

      Soon i was unstrapped, expecting to be taken back to my cage im slightly shocked and scared as we walk the opposite way. "Keep up cat." The man said, i had trouble keeping up with his steps slightly but i forgot about that when we entered a new room that i've never seen. 

     He stopped walking and looked at me with an emotionless face. "We're going to test your reflex's." He told me in a monotone voice, i looked at him with wide eyes. "First, your balance." He motioned to a small board that was about 8 feet off the ground. I swallowed thickly watching as he looked down at his clip board, looking up he glared at me. "Do i need to make you?" He spat threateningly holding his finger on the button that would shock me, shaking my head i hurried jumping up grabbing the board pulling myself up, i watched as he wrote something down. 

     Slowly i stood up holding my balance for a second before i slowly began to walk across it but lost my balance and fell off nearly landing on my face but was quick to land on my feet, he didn't seem impressed as i felt a shock surge through my body causing my muscles to tense up and fall over on the ground until the volts stopped. "Try again." He ordered me, standing up i took a deep breath and got back on the board. 

      Concentrating more, my eyes were in slits as i paid attention to my footing and managed to make it 6 ft. down the board until i heard the man demand me to stop. I stood still on the board waiting for my orders. "Stand still, if you stumble or fall you will be shocked." He told me, i gulped and took deep slow breaths as i stood still keeping my balance. 

      "Continue." He stated after 5 minutes, I let out a quiet breath as i hurried across the rest of the board, getting down when the man finally told me to. "Next, is your." The man paused as he pointed something at the wall. "Speed and concentration." He pressed a button and a red dot appeared on the wall, i felt my tail move sway behind me as i concentrated on the dot when something hit my side causing me to fall letting out a hiss gaining me another surge of shocks. 

      Standing back up i touched my side lightly and winced knowing a bruise was forming. "Again." The man's voice demanded moving the dot around slightly, i stared at the dot until i felt my ear flinch, with my cat reflex's i turned and grabbed a baseball mid-air. I heard the mans pen writing on his clip board. 

     "Next." 

-Skip- 

        The testing went on for hours, i was finally being taken to my cage which i never thought i would be happy about. But as we were walking down the row of cages i heard what sounded like gun fire, my ears stood up straight and my tail wrapped around my leg. 

      The scientist looked behind us and cursed under his breath before running down the hall. 

   I stood in the middle of the hall way with wide eyes, biting my lip harshly i could taste the blood from where my fangs cut my bottom lip but i just turned my head looking forward, i felt my pupils go into slits when i noticed a door with a sign saying 'exit' above it. 

    Not thinking twice i charged the door slamming it open and tumbled onto concrete.   
My ears twitched at the sound of birds and the wind, not waiting i ran straight into the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Allison's POV* 

        I've been running through these woods for around an hour at least and it was beginning to get dark out, i was currently sitting in a tree catching my breath licking my chapped lips. My legs curled up to my chest as i looked around the forest i was in. Jumping i heard an explosion back from where the scientists were, eyes wide i jumped out of the tree and continued running. 

      I dont know how long i've been running but i was suddenly out of the woods and was faced with a city, thousands of people walking down the sidewalks as cars drove by. But what shocked me the most is that there were hybrids, like myself, just walking freely around. 

      Gulping scared i debated on going back in the woods but forced myself to continue walking through the crowds of people keeping my head down and ears flat against my head with my tail wrapped around my leg out of fear. 

     As i was walking through the crowds of people i sped my steps up and began to walk faster trying my hardest not to bump into people. 

      Turning a random way i walked and walked until i could hear less people and more of just cars driving by so i relaxed slightly while i brought my head up looking around my surroundings, at some point i stumbled upon a large parking lot with what seemed to be a ware house of some sorts. 

      Walking towards the building i felt my tail sway behind me the closer i got to the building.   
There were practically no cars in the parking lot so i decided that it was safe to sleep here tonight and leave in the morning. 

     Now... I just need to find a way inside- aha!   
When i was up to the building i grabbed the door handle pulling it slightly only to find it locked. Biting my lip slightly i looked around and found a decent sized vent shaft slightly up high. 

      Taking a deep breath i looked around for anything i could stand on but found nothing besides a pipe type thing on the side of the building. Going up to it i pulled myself up and reached over pulling the vent cover off allowing me to side jump and grip it shimming my way inside. 

     Crawling through the vent i came to another vent cover that i opened and jumped down landing on my feet. Looking around the building i seen it was some kind of building for people who work for tv or the internet based on all the cameras, sets, and computers all around. 

      After i looked around the room for a moment i began to walk around the building where i found a bathroom that had a shower inside, i felt my eyes practically light up as i stripped down immediately getting in the shower. 

-Skip- 

       When i got out of the shower i realized i was purring before getting dressed back into my plain gray shirt and matching pants that resembled a nursing uniform in a way. My ears twitched from the water that was in them so i shook my head slightly.

   Exiting the bathroom i continued looking around and stopped when i found a kitchen. I felt myself growl hungrily as i basically ran into the kitchen opening the fridge seeing a bunch of food inside, licking my lips i grabbed random foods and a bottle of beer. 

      Done eating i felt myself getting tired from the long day so i decided i should probably look for a place to sleep tonight. So i continued walking around the building and found an office with six desks that each had either two or three monitors on them along with what im guessing are gaming systems. 

      My eyes stopped on a white couch that looked like a cloud to me. Trudging over to the couch i collapsed onto it and curled into a ball with my tail slightly twitching behind me before closing my eyes immediately passing out. 


	3. Chapter 3

*3rd Person* 

        Jeremy, Ryan, Jack, and Gavin all walk together into their office walking to their individual desks getting ready to set up for the day. "What are we recording first today?" Jeremy asked no one in particular, just to anyone who bothered to listen. "We're thinking of recording some CloudBerry today." Jack answered looking up only to have his eyes widen as he caught sight of something- or someone was on the couch. 

     "Jack?" Gavin looked at the man with furrowed eyebrows before slowly turning his head to follow his eyes, Gavin felt his eyes widen and mouth fall open. "Who the bloody hell is that?" He asked in a whisper-shout. The four men walked closer to the girl on their couch and looked at her closely. "She's gorgeous." Gavin murmured reaching his hand out slowly going to poke the girl only to have Jack slap his hand away making him pout, that's when they noticed something on her head twitch. 

      They looked closer and realized that it was a pair of ears. "She's a hybrid." Ryan stated quietly. "She's a kitty." Gavin couldnt help but squeal gaining three slaps on the head. "Guys... I think she's waking up." Jeremy stated slowly just as Geoff walked into the room. 

*Allison's POV* 

         I heard some sort of squeal making me furrow my eyebrows as i blinked my eyes open. Blinking my eyes a couple times i got the blurriness out, that's when i noticed there were five people surrounding me. 

     Eyes going into slits i let out a hiss as i jumped up backing away from them as far as i could which wasn't far at all seeing as im on a couch thats against a wall. "We're not going to hurt you." A guy with arms full of tattoo's said as he took a step closer to me, i let out another hiss and swiped my claws at him making him jump back. 

      A slightly bigger man with a ginger beard stepped forward. "We won't hurt you." He said softly, i narrowed my eyes into slits letting out another hiss with a mixture of growls which were cut off by the door to the office opening. "Aye, sorry im lat-" The voice stopped abruptly, I snapped my head in the direction and seen it was a man maybe a couple years older than me, but what i noticed was the cat ears and tail behind him. 

      Jumping over the side of the couch i ran behind the random man and hissed at the others who stood there with wide eyes with confusion swimming through them. "What the fuck?" The guy asked with confusion wrapped in his voice. 

     I didnt realize i had his shirt in my gripped hands until he tried to walk away but couldnt. "Uh, little help?" He asked the men who walked over and i immediately took my hands off the cat hybrid thinking i was in trouble for touching him. "You're okay." A short man with teal hair dye said soothingly, i felt tears well up in my eyes from being overwhelmed. "Who is this?" I heard the cat hybrid ask quietly. "We dont know, we came in and she was sleeping on the couch." My tail wrapped around my leg while my ears pressed flat against my head. 

     "Can you tell us your name?" I didnt say anything but i looked at all of them seeing that the tattooed man was staring at the shock collar on my neck before leaning in whispering to the ginger man who looked down at my collar. 

      "Im jeremy." The short guy said placing his hand on his chest before motioning to the others. "That's Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Gavin, and Michael." _'Michael'_ I thought to myself. "Now can you tell us your name?" Ryan asked looking at me making me look away, finding the carpet more interesting. "636." I murmured. "Sorry wot?" I heard a british voice. "636." I said a little louder but still quiet. "No your name, your birth given name." Ryan said softly, i looked at all of them while biting my bottom lip revealing my fangs. "Allison..." 

         "Well, Allison, why dont we find something to help get that collar off you." I looked up at Geoff with wide eyes and shook my head. "You cant." I whimpered touching the collar lightly, they looked at me confused. "Why not?" Gavin asked in a british voice. "I've tried." I whispered. "They'll shock me if i try." "Who will shock you?" Geoff asked slowly. 

       I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "The scientists, they can tell when i try to take it off, they see me." I began to breathe heavily out of fear thinking they were working with them and this was a trap. "Guys, let me talk to her." I heard Michael's voice, the guys looked unsure but nodded leaving the room leaving Michael and myself alone. 

      Looking at him i seen his ears standing straight up and his tail swaying slightly behind him as he analyzed me. "Where'd you come from?" He asked, i thought about it before answering. "The woods." "The woods?" I nodded wincing as the collar rubbed against my neck. "Come here." He said waving me over, hesitantly i walked over to him stopping two feet in front of him, he brought his hands up bringing them towards me making me flinch. He paused for a moment before continuing until he got to the collar. 

       I tensed feeling as he felt around until he got to the back where he felt the pad lock. 

Walking around me he made a noise. "I can get it off you." he told me stepping back in front of me. "H-How?" I asked shakily. "Bolt cutters." He shrugged. "How are you free?" I asked him gaining a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How have you not been taken?" His face dropped slightly. "Were you taken?" He asked quietly, i frowned nodding. "How long?" 

      Gulping i thought about it before answering. "11 years ago." His eyes widened and mouth dropped open slightly revealing fangs. "How old are you?" "27." His eyes held sympathy. "I promise you, these men are great, they wont hurt you, the most that will happen is Gavin will obsess over your features." He explained, i fiddled with my fingers and nodded. "Ill be right back, im going to get the bolt cutters." With that i watched as he left the room. 

     I stood there alone for a moment just softly playing with my tail when i heard the door shut making me jump turning around seeing Geoff, jack, Ryan, gavin, and Jeremy standing there looking at me, i relaxed slightly and looked at them. "Are you okay?" Jack asked sounding like a mother. 

      Taking a deep breath i let it out slow and nodded. "I think so." I murmured, he gave me a small smile until the door opened with michael walking through with a pair of bolt cutters in hand. "Let's get that collar off." 


End file.
